Structural, kinetic and conformational studies will be conducted on an acetylcholine receptor both in highly purified form and in enriched membrane fragments as well as in reconstituted form in phospholipid vesicles to delineate the location of ligand binding sites, associated conformational changes and coupling between ligand binding and ion-channel opening. Such approaches will be used to propose detailed mechanisms for post-synaptic transmission. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Affinity Chromatography and Characterization of the Acetylcholine Receptor from Torpedo californica. R. L. Vandlen, J. Schidt and M. A. Raftery, J. Macromol. Sci. Chem., A10(1&2), 73 (1976). The Vitelline Envelope of Eggs from the Giant Keyhole Limpett Megathura crenulata.I: Chemical Composition and Structural Studies. Eri Heller and Michael A. Raftery, Biochemistry, 15:6, 1194 (1976).